1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved method for communicating between vehicles. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, computer program product, and computer implemented method for sending events between vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
To prevent vehicular accidents, users need to be alert and aware of the actions of other users. Currently, brake lights and turn signals provide some indication as to what a user may intend to do. However, these limited indicators are not enough to prevent an accident. In some instances, a user does not have enough time to trigger the indicators. For example, a user may suddenly swerve to avoid an object or another vehicle. Prior to swerving, the user typically does not have time to turn on the right or left turn signal. Even if the user did turn the signal on, the user seeing the indicator still may not have enough time to react to the turn signal to prevent hitting the object or the other vehicle. Furthermore, even if another user notices the turn signal, the signal indicator may not be informative enough to notify the other user that an object or vehicle needs to be avoided. Moreover, even if the indicators are used, users watching another vehicle swerve usually do not even notice the turn signal.
Currently, radar and sonar technology is used to measure the distances between vehicles. In some situations, the same technology is used to automatically slow down a vehicle in order to maintain a safe distance from a lead vehicle. Similar technology is also employed to help users gauge the distance of another vehicle during parallel parking. However, the radar and sonar technology in these instances are limited and respond only to the relative distance of a particular vehicle. The technology does not alert the user of a vehicle of a sudden action of a lead vehicle. Additionally, if the present vehicle is the lead vehicle, the technology also does not transmit the sudden move of the present vehicle.